Amour inavoué
by FunnyCacahuete
Summary: SangohanVidel.Nos deux amoureux se retrouvent perdus en pleine forêt et cela soit disant à cause de Sangohan...


_Amour inavoué_

_Je tient juste à précisez que Videl ne sait pas que Sangohan est le guerrier intergalactique._

_Sangohan Videl_

_/ C'est les pensées de Videl_

_// C'est les pensées de Sangohan_

_Aucun perso n'est a moi !_

_I.Mission : convaincre Sangohan_

_?: Mince! Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu la mettre?_

_Videl chercher activement dans sa chambre sa montre spéciale qui lui permettait de communiquer avec la police._

_Mais celle-ci était introuvable._

_Videl:Bon sang je l'ai perdus. Dit-elle entre ses dents, visiblement en colère._

_Maintenant, je ne pourrais plus être au courant des vols ou de toutes autres sortes d'activités des brigands. Son regard devins plus noir._

_Le Guerrier intergalactique va pouvoir me volé la vedette sans que je ne puisse rien faire ! Grrr… Sa ne se passera pas comme ça !_

_Toujours en colère elle parti au lycée en courant (ben oui J elle s'est mise en retard a chercher sa montre !)_

_Lycée _

_//Mais quesqu'elle fait ! Ca fait déjà 5 mn que le cours à commencer… J'espère qu'elle n'a pas dû se battre contre des bandits…_

_Sangohan était inquiet. Malgré que lui et Videl n'est pas une très bonne relation, lui la connaissait mieux sous l'identité du Guerrier intergalactique. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de ce demander pourquoi il pensait autant à elle. Mais ses penser furent interrompus par l'arrivé fracassante de la principal concernée (de ses pensés)._

_Videl –essoufflé- : hump hump ex… excusez-moi… hump._

_Sans un regard pour personne mais la tête haute elle alla s'asseoir a sa place, à côté de sa meilleure amie Liz. (Je vais vous faire un petit topo des places : sur la même rangée il y a : au milieu Liz, à sa gauche se trouve Videl puis Shun – un ami aux filles et amoureux de Videl, d'ailleurs cette dernière est au courant- puis enfin Sangohan qui lui est contre la fenêtre. Explications terminerJ)_

_Liz –chuchotant- :t'était où ? Encore a défendre la justice ?_

_Videl –chuchotant aussi- : Non j'ai perdus ma montre ! _

_Liz –chuchotant- :t'a montre ? _

_Videl –chuchotant- : Oui, celle qui permet de communiquer avec la police, tu sais ma montre …_

_Liz –chuchotant : Ha oui ! _

_Videl : Bon au travail maintenant !_

_Sangohan, qui depuis son entrer n'avait pas quitter Videl des yeux (mes il ne s'en rend pas compteJ), avait entendue toute la conversation grâce a son ouït de super sayens ; et se disait qu'il allais être un peu plus tranquille maintenant ! (Ce qu'il sait pas c'est qu'il se trompe…) _

_En fin de journée lorsque les cours furent finis, Videl et Liz (voisine) firent la route ensemble pour rentrer chez elles. Videl été préoccuper._

_Liz : Qu'est ce que tu as Videl ? Tu as l'air soucieuse !_

_Videl : Non, ça va…C'est juste que maintenant le Guerrier intergalactique va pouvoir me piquer ma place sans aucun effort. Et que je ne trouve aucune solution pour l'en empêcher._

_Liz –faussement en colère- : Oh ! Arrête de ruminer avec ça !_

_Videl –septique- : je ne rumine pas ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué je ne suis pas une vache !_

_Liz –lui souriant- : Ecoute, tu été où la dernière fois où tu étais sûr de la porter ?_

_Videl –réfléchissant- : En forêt, la dernière fois où me suis entraînait…Merci Liz, je vais aller la chercher ! Dit-elle d'un coup plus enthousiaste._

_Liz : Je viens avec toi !_

_Videl –décidée- : Non c'est beaucoup trop dangereux !_

_Liz –résignée- : Mais tu ne va pas y allait seule il va bientôt faire nuit !_

_Soudain Videl eut comme une illumination._

_Videl –en ayant un sourire machiavélique- : Liz, tu es génial ! Dit-elle en l'embrassant (sur la joue !!!)_

_Puis elle partit en courant. Liz n'essaya même pas de la retenir, elle connaissait Videl par cœur !_

_Elle parlerait à un mur ! Elle haussa les épaules puis continua sa marche ; c'été une grande fille._

_Videl courais à en perdre allène. Elle allait vers chez Sangohan !_

_Liz est génial ; sans elle je n'aurais jamais penser à allée chercher Sangohan !_

_Elle sourit._

_/Je suis sûr que c'est lui. Je suis sûr que c'est le Guerrier intergalactique ! Il ne me reste plus que d'aller le voir et de faire la petite fille pleurnicharde pour qu'il m'accompagne chercher ma montre dans cette forêt ; et comme il ne sera pas en ville mais avec moi, il ne pourra pas me piquer la vedette !_

_Elle arriva enfin chez lui a bout de souffle._

_Elle avança vers sa porte, son cœur battant tout d'un coup plus vite. Elle leva sa main, prête à frapper à sa porte quand Sangohan l'ouvrit soudainement. Ils se regardèrent, tous les deux étonnés._

_Gohan : Videl ? Qu'est ce que tu fait là ?_

_Videl - sans voix- Euh…_

_Elle se rappela de son nouveau rôle ( J) Elle s'attribua alors un visage triste, au bord des larmes._

_Videl : Je, snif, je suis désolé mais je… snif_

_Sangohan fronça tout de suite les sourcils en signe d'inquiétude._

_Gohan : Entre ! Dit-il doucement en s'effacent, la laissant entrer._

_Videl hocha la tête sans lui donnez de réponse. Ils allèrent au salon. Sangohan s'assit sur sa table basse._

_Gohan : Assis-toi ! Lui dit-il en lui montrant le canapé. Je t'écoute._

_Elle le regarda puis commença son « mensonge »._

_Videl –reniflant- : Tu, tu sais ma montre spéciale, snif, celle qui me permet de communiquer avec la police…_

_Sangohan acquiesça._

_Videl : Et bien … je, je l'ai perdus et, snif, et mon père ne veux pas m'accompagner pour aller la chercher mais, mais j'en ai absolument besoin. Dit-elle en faisant semblant d'étouffer un sanglot._

_Gohan : …_

_Sangohan était embarrassé._

_//De toute évidence elle veut que je l'accompagne. Mais je ne pense pas que sa soit une bonne idée… _

_Voyant son hésitations sur sa réponse Videl continua, elle voulais absolument qu'il vienne avec elle._

_Videl : Je sais que, qu'on a pas une très bonne relation mais tu es le seul à qui je puisse le demander, tu… tu es le seul qui n'assairai pas de profité de la situation… les autres garçons se feront des idées si je leur demande de m'accompagner quelque part en pleine nuit. Alors je… j'aimerai que tu… que tu m'accompagne, S'il te plait Sangohan ?_

_Tout le long de son récit elle baissa la tête, ce n'est qu'en disant son prénom qu'elle la releva._

_/Bon là, je suis désolé mais je ne pas faire mieux. Toujours est-il qu'il y a une part de vérité dans tout ça !_

_Les autres auraient tout de suite pensé que je voulais… enfin bref. Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre une réponse de sa part !_

_Gohan :… Ecoute, je… je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée Videl._

_//Elle ne va pas laisser tombé, j'en suis sûr !_

_/QUOI ! Comment ça pas une bonne idée !!! Il va voire de quel bois j'me chauffe !_

_Elle prit son air « timidement mignonnette »et lui dit de la voix la plus douce qu'elle pus, se rapprochant légèrement de lui._

_Videl : Je t'en pris Sangohan…_

_La réaction de Sangohan fut non seulement immédiate mais en plus elle fut au-delà de ses espérances._

_Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi rouge. Elle sourie intérieurement, il allait craqué, elle en été sûr !_

_Gohan –détournant le regard, gêné de ne pas pouvoir lui résister- : Où tu l'a perdu t'as montre ? Lui demanda-t-il ? _

_/Je te tiens !!!_

_Videl –toute souriante- : Merciiiiii !!!!!! Dit-elle en lui sautant au coup, les joues légèrement roses de ses actes._

_Lui vira –de nouveau- au rouge cramoisi, mais ne contesta pas malgré sa gêne._

_Elle s'écarta de lui, toute heureuse._

_Videl : tu es adorable Sangohan ! Merci du fond du cœur !_

_Gohan – toujours aussi rouge- : De …de rien…_

_Videl le regarda droit dans les yeux, ce qui, au lieu de le faire rougir davantage, l'apaisa. Il reprit son air sérieux._

_Gohan : Alors ?_

_Videl –ne comprenant pas- : Alors … quoi ?_

_Sangohan eu un petit sourire._

_Gohan : T'as montre !_

_Videl : Ha oui ! Ma montre. Je l'ai perdus dans la forêt au nord de la ville, tu sais celle qui est très vaste !_

_Gohan : Je vois. Mais qu'est ce que tu faisais là-bas pendant le Week-end ?_

_Videl : Je m'entraînai, à part les bestioles c'est très calme comme endroit._

_Gohan : Ha ! Et tu veux sûrement… aller la chercher tout de suite ?_

_Videl : Ben oui, je sais qu'il va bientôt faire nuit mais… je dois la récupérer au plus vite j'en ai besoin !_

_Gohan : Bon, alors on part tout de suite. Mais avant j'aimerai appeler mes parents._

_Videl : Pas de problèmes !_

_Sangohan commença à s'en aller chercher le téléphone._

_Videl – souriant bizarrement- : Ha ! Attend Sangohan ! Comment est ce qu'on va y aller ?_

_//C'est quoi ce sourire ? Je serai prés à parier qu'elle a une idée derrière la tête, mais laquelle ?_

_Gohan : Tu n'as pas ton permis ?_

_//Je suis sure de l'avoir déjà vu au volant de son scooter ! Elle a oublier qu'elle en avait un ou quoi ?_

_Videl : Euh ……Non je ne l'ai pas._

_Sangohan haussa un sourcil. Oui, aucun doute, elle a bien une idée derrière la tête ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle cherche à faire ?_

_Videl : Alors comment on fait ?_

_/Hors de questions ! Il est absolument hors de questions que je lui dise que j'ai un scooter ! Si c'est bien le guerrier intergalactique, et j'en suis persuadé, il peut voler. Alors je lui ferait cracher le morceau coûte que coûte !!!_

_Gohan – souriant et décidé d'en finir- : Mais j'y pense, l'autre jour je t'ai vu avec un scooter ! Ce n'était pas le tien ? Lui demanda-t-il sachant déjà la réponse ! _

_//Tu es prise au piège ! Je ne sais pas quel été ton plan, mais maintenant, il est raté !_

_/Mince, mince et mince (et encore je reste poli !) j'aurai dû y penser ! C'est évident qu'il m'a déjà vu avec mon scooter, c'est mon seul moyen de transport pour aller au lycée ! Mais quelle imbécile je fais !!!_

_Videl- prenant l'air d'une idiote- : Ha oui ! Mon scooter, je l'avais totalement oublié !_

_/Ridicule_

_Sangohan sourit de nouveau (c'est un jeune homme très souriant) et leva un sourcil en ayant l'air de dire je ne te crois pas du tout !_

_//A tout les coup, elle ne va pas en rester là ! Il va falloir que je sois prudent, ça a peut-être un rapport avec le guerrier intergalactique._

_Gohan : Bon, je vais appeler mes parents !_

_Videl : Ok !_

_Sangohan hocha la tête et partit en direction du téléphone, puis alla téléphoner dans sa chambre pour être tranquille._

_Videl, elle, penser à sa réussite…_

_/Je l'ai eu ! Enfin, enfin je vais pouvoir lui faire dévoiler son secret ! Désormais tu es pris dans mes filets Sangohan, et pour rien au monde je ne laisserai m'échapper !_

_Et sur cette dernière penser, elle éclata d'un rire machiavélique…_

_Mais ce que pour l'instant, elle ignorée c'est que son cœur battez pour ce guerrier intergalactique qu'elle ce voulais détester._

_Voila ! Fin du 1er chapitre ! Envoyer-moi des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en penser ! Merci. J _


End file.
